


О походе на Париж

by sigurfox



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Season 3 Spoilers, Skaldekvad, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Стихотворный размер драпы - дротткветт.</p>
    </blockquote>





	О походе на Париж

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворный размер драпы - дротткветт.

Рагнар Лодброк конунг,

Предводитель данов

Путь держал к далёким

Злачным землям франков.

По лугам лосося

Лучезарным лодьи

В зареве скользили

Злата небосвода.

 

Викингское войско –

Шество в пенном поле.

Вепри вод и сёмги

Дома вольных ветров

Их сопровождали.

И мехи чертога

Сердца наполнялись

Удалью и силой.

 

Волк снастей насытил

Крылья волн драконов.

На морском просторе

Воинам привольно.

Не сердился родич

Ванов на Лодброка,

Повелитель молний

Покровительствовал.

 

Ложе Сены перед

Севером предстало.

Жёрнов зала духа

Тёр триумфа зёрна.

Жизнь дарующая

Простиралась жила

Имирова тела:

На Париж дорога.

 

Крепки кряжи града,

Ввысь вздымались круто.

Стойкие на стенах

Воины стояли.

Дивна дева с ними:

Франкская принцесса

Гисла чистым гласом

К витязям взывала.

 

Плут, искусный мастер,

Ловкий Флоки плотник

Горы штурма ставил

Пред стенами града.

Трудная осада –

Неприступен город.

Полыхало пламя,

Падали вниз даны.

 

Не сдавался Лодброк:

Люди его смелы.

Воины спокойны:

Знаменитый хёвдинг

Данов был удачлив.

Да в Вальхалле много,

В Одина чертогах,

Пировать охочих.

 

Ролло берсерк рьяно

Резал безустанно,

Топора вод чада

Люто лил багряны.

Бьёрн Железнобокий

Бился с ним бок о бок.

Два медведя беды

Буйно рассыпали.

 

Загорелись неба

Очи, факел ночи

Засиял. Лагерта

И её лихие

Липы бурь булата

Двигались как тени –

Ворога губили.

 

Бранный труд нелёгок.

Конунг в гуще копий

Ливня – Лодброк стали

Дары раздавал и

Многих франкских клёнов

Сечи посрубал он,

Прежде чем и сам был

Рагнар ранен тяжко.

 

Хильд, и Хлёкк, и Скёгулль

Вьются над сраженьем,

Ас свирепых ратей

Многих взял в Вальхаллу.

Силы лука око

Кровью обагрилось.

Благосклонны боги

К храбрецам упорным.

 

Долго осажденье

Длилось, франкам бравым

Тяжко приходилось.

Жизни впору стало

Выкупить студёным

Жаром степи сельди.

Дань доставить было

Решено норманнам.

 

К удивленью данов

Рагнар окрестился

Перед смертью близкой,

Чтобы схорониться

Как христианину,

Когда срок настанет.

Час приспел стрелою.

Скорбны вести скоры.

 

Как гора давило

Горько горе – конунг

Воинов покинул,

К праотцам пустился.

В ящик тлена тело

Положили. В сердце

Града безоружны

Ясени сражений.

 

Вдруг раздался грохот

Посреди служенья,

Пенье пустозвона

Резко прекратилось.

Мёртвый конунг Рагнар

С ложа смерти резво

На ноги поднялся,

Лезвья зазвенели.

 

Тут слова провидца

Обрели значенье.

Не живые - мёртвые

Захватили город.

Викинги оружье

Из гроба достали,

Льдины плеска бури

Одина сверкали.

 

Ворота Парижа

Отворили, город

Был разграблен живо.

Нагрузили глыбы

Блеска еще больше

На медведей моря.

Путь домой далёкий

Радостью наполнен.

**Author's Note:**

> Луга лосося – море  
> Злато небосвода – Солнце  
> Пенное поле – море  
> Вепри вод – киты  
> Сёмги дома ветров – птицы  
> Дом ветров – воздух  
> Мехи чертога сердца – лёгкие  
> Чертог сердца – грудь  
> Волк снастей – ветер  
> Крылья волн драконов – паруса  
> Волн драконы – драккары  
> Родич ванов – Ньёрд  
> Повелитель молний – Тор  
> Жёрнов зала духа – сердце  
> Зал духа – грудь  
> Жила Имирова тела – река  
> Имирово тело – земля  
> Кряжи града – стены  
> Горы штурма – башни  
> Топора вод чада – кровь  
> Вод чада – волны  
> Неба очи – звёзды  
> Факел ночи – Луна  
> Липы бурь булата – воительницы  
> Буря булата – битва  
> Копий ливень – битва  
> Дары стали – удары  
> Клёны сечи – воины  
> Хильд, Хлёкк, Скёгулль – валькирии  
> Ас свирепых ратей – Один  
> Силы лука око – щит  
> Сила лука – рука  
> Студёный жар степи сельди – золото  
> Степи сельди – море  
> Ящик тлена – гроб  
> Ясени сражений – воины  
> Пустозвон – священник  
> Льдины плеска бури – оружие  
> Глыбы блеска – золото  
> Медведь моря – драккар


End file.
